Secrets In Plain Sight
by Doodelio-kid
Summary: Hermione Granger is just like everyone in Bell's Wizardly Foster Home, until she goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her first year, she discovers who her parents were and what she's destined to be. Will she be able to handle the pressure or will she fall into the arms of the boy who's been by her side since day one? Find out in SIPS! (rating will change!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was waiting for 10 reviews on Missing Piece Of Me and still struggling with End of Panem so I decided I would try to write another story.**

** This story will be published every Sunday until I get to either 15 reviews or 5 chapters (whichever comes first). After that, I'll decide when I'll update (either based on reviews or every _ amount of days). Chapter lengths will vary based on how much inspiration I have to write.**

**I know this Author's Note is long, but I want you, my readers, to know what's going on. Also! I'm taking two classes over the summer so those might effect how much I get up update any of my stories!**

**Hermione and Draco are not the only characters in this story (obviously), but I only added 3 out of 4 characters (Hermione, Draco and Terence). You'll see who else is a character as the story progresses. I chose Hermione and Draco as the two you see for a reason... :)**

******Now, without further ado, I give you Chapter One of Secrets In Plain Sight!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Train

I stood with Ms. Bell on Platform 9 3/4. My only friend at Bell's Wizardly Foster Home, Katie, ran onto the train as soon as we got to the platform, but I held back. What if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't anything like I thought it would be? What if I was just another witch in the crowd? What if I went back to my ways of dying to be heard, but too afraid to be seen?

"Hermione, are you going to board the train," Ms. Bell asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I said, grabbing my bag and getting on the train without another word.

The train was still pretty empty, so I easily found a compartment close to the front and sat alone. If I was lucky, which I wasn't normally, I would be able to sit alone the entire ride and write in my diary.

Since I got my letter, I've been busy reading "Hogwarts: A History" in between my other books. I had to make sure I knew everything the school that I can so if other witches or wizards ask I sound like I've been with my parents my whole life.

Thinking about my parents made me upset, so I took out my diary and started writing.

"Dear Didi,

I'm happy to be going to Hogwarts, but it makes me miss my parents. They went to Hogwarts when they were younger, at least according to Ms. Bell. When I ask her about them, she doesn't answer. I'm hoping the school will have something on them so I can learn about who I am besides Hermione Jean Lorain. All I know it my father, Henry Scott Lorain, was killed in battle before I was born and my mother was killed when I was only a few days old by the Killing Curse. Hopefully I'll make them proud. Well, this just got awkward! Someone just came into the compartment with me! Write later! Bye!"

"Hi," I said closing my diary and looking at the boy who just walked in.

"Do you mind if my friends and I sit here," He asked looking at me.

"Go ahead," I said looking at my lap. "I don't care."

"I'm Draco," he said sitting next to me. "Pure-blood, you?"

"I'm Hermione," I said looking at him. "I don't know my blood status because my parents were killed and Ms. Bell didn't like talking about them or blood status. I'm going to research them while at Hogwarts so I'll get back to you on that part."

"Just so you know, my friends are all Purebloods," Draco said. "Also, you talk a lot."

"Ok and sorry," I said blushing deep red. "I talk when I'm nervous! I got better for a while with the help of my therapist, but I stopped going because he got killed and everything went down hill from there. I wake up sweating, crying and screaming for nightmares almost every night. Dr. Hatch used to say I was reliving my mother's death and gave me a diary to help with the pain, but it doesn't really work. I only use it because I can tell it anything and it doesn't tell like people I know. And- I'm just going to shut up and stop talking now!"

"It's ok," Draco said putting his hand on my back. "I actually think it's kind of cute right now, but it probably gets old fast."

"Yeah," I sighed, turning back to my normal tan self. "Katie's only my friend because she ignored my nervous ranting until I was too shy to talk. That and she used to tell me to shut up all the time and even called me a Mudblood once, which Ms. Bell only reassured me I wasn't. She said both my parents could do magic, but not their blood statuses."

"You said she didn't tell you," He said. "Ok, I've tried not to ask, but I have to. Who's Ms. Bell?"

"My foster mother," I said getting red again. "All my family had been killed in one way of another so I had to go to Bell's Wizardly Forster Home. If I didn't, I could have, and most likely would have, died on the streets."

"There you are," another boy said walking into the compartment. "Oh, hello! I'm Blaise."

"This is Hermione," Draco said. "She's shy and talks a lot when she's nervous, as you'll probably find out. No offense."

There it was, my first insult. At least he was courteous enough to say no offense, though I did in fact take offense.

"Hermione, that's a pretty name," Blaise said smiling and sitting across from me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

Not even a minute later, Vincent came in, telling me that I could call him Crabbe. He was a pudgy boy, but really nice. After Crabbe came a girl named Pansy who was slightly rude to me until Draco told her I was ok. The only time she stopped glaring at me was when other boy walked in. His name was Gregory and, like Crabbe, he told me I could call him by his last name, Goyle.

"This is everyone," Draco said. "Now, if we all make it into Slytherin, we can stay down in the common room and talk until we want to go to sleep."

"Do you know what house your parents were in," Goyle asked.

"My mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Slytherin," I said trying not to over talk.

"There are very few people in Slytherin who aren't Pureblood," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Half-bloods are in Slytherin, but I've never heard of a Mudblood being in there," Crabbe said, probably trying to reassure me that I don't need to be a Pureblood to be in Slytherin.

"Ravenclaw lets in anyone smart," Blaise said. "Which means your mother was smart, so you probably are too!"

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "I mean I know a couple spells because Ms. Bell thought me, but I've never been a genius or anything."

"What did she teach you," Pansy asked, actually looking intrigued.

"She taught me how to fix broken glasses, make my things pack themselves and have my things clean themselves up," I said.

"Nice," Draco said putting his hand on my knee. "I wish I had learned a couple spells so I could show off."

The rest of the train ride was spent by us all talking about what we didn't know about each other, me doing most of the talking seeing as none of them knew me. I tried to keep my answers short, but the wanted to know everything I was willing to tell. I told them someone used the killing curse on my mother, but I lied and told them I didn't know who. I knew exactly who it was, "He-who-shall-not-be-named."

The boys went to go change while Pansy and I changed in the compartment. Luckily, we finished just in time because the boys came back as we were fastening the button on our robes. Soon, we would be arriving at Hogwarts and finding out what house we belong to.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! You don't have to log in, just please give me your feed back. If you don't like this story and you're just going to insult without any constrictive ****criticism, DON'T REVIEW! I only want good reviews or reviews with constructive criticism, not just insults from people that won't read more of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got 6 different reviews for Chapter 1! Tootles reviewed twice, one with constructive criticism and one correcting her prior review, to that I thank her. Thanks to Tootles (XD) I tried to put more details throughout this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorting

We all got off the train and followed a tall man towards boats that would take us to the school. The six of us got in a one and watched as the school got closer and closer. Every second passed seemed to make me more and more excited. I was almost where I belonged, surrounded by witches and wizards who just wanted to learn magic.

"If you don't get Slytherin, we can still be friends," Draco said quietly as we walked up the stairs. "Just don't tell the others because we were raised to only like Slytherins and Purebloods who aren't blood traitors."

I smiled slightly as we were greeted at the top of the stairs. She said her name was Professor McGonagall and we had to wait outside for a while before the sorting ceremony would begin. I sighed, patients is not one of my strong point. Hopefully I would get Slytherin so I could talk to Draco, but Slytherins are Pureblood children of Death Eaters who hate all muggles and muggleborns and who are truly evil people, at least that's what Ms. Bell says.

According to "Hogwarts: A History," Slytherins are ambitious, determined, somewhat selfish, efficient, take things at face value, productive, and proud. Ravenclaws are said to be intelligent, will to learn, enjoy Intellectual challenges, creative, imaginative, nerdy, and soldiery. Though I didn't reread about them much, Hufflepuffs are hard-working, caring, loyal, honest, compassionate, dedicated, patient, fair, tolerant, well-rounded, accommodating, and like to be in groups. Finally, Gryffindors are passionate, opinionated, tenacious, courageous, chivalrous, true to themselves, bold, reckless, social, and boisterous. I'm ambitious, productive, determined, intelligent, creative, imaginative, hard-working, caring, loyal, dedicated, passionate, opinionated and true to myself. Which house would that make me a part of?

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter," I heard Draco say, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Great, day one and a boy I considered a friend was already being rude to someone. Luckily, it didn't last too long because Professor McGonagall came back to the stairs and brought us inside.

"When I call your name, you will take a seat, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," She said. "Hannah Abbot."

I watched as the students ahead of me were called in alphabetical order. An annoying looking girl named Millicent Bulstrode was sorted into Slytherin, along with a girl named Tracy Davis who looked scared. Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin, which was the least bit surprizing.

"Hermione Lorain," Professor McGonagall called out.

I walked up to the seat, ready to sit down and find out my house. I was fine until the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and started going through my head.

"Hmm, interesting," It said loud enough for only me to hear. "You have your mother's brain, very smart like her, yet you have your father's patients. You're determined, very determined. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would be good fits, but which to place you."

I tried to influence that hat, make it choose Slytherin. I might not be a social butterfly, but I did want to be close with people I knew. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, but I couldn't be alone, not again.

"SLYTHERIN," The Sorting Hat called out.

I sighed and got up. Even if Draco, Blaise and Pansy didn't make it into Slytherin, which was highly unlikely, I would at least be with Crabbe and Goyle. The table was just starting to quiet down when I sat down next to a dirty blond haired boy.

The rest of the names were called and everyone was finally seated. I was sitting between the dirty blond boy and Draco, happy that I was with the first person I met. I was looking up at the front when an old man, who I presumed was Professor Dumbledore, hit his glass with his wand to get our attention.

"Let the feast beginning," he said making food appear in front of us.

Pumpkin pie was right in front of me and it took everything in me not to eat dessert before real food. To the left of the pie were chicken legs, which I grabbed one of. On the other side of the pie were mashed potatoes, of which I took a nice big spoonful.

"Would you mind passing the potatoes," The boy next to me said.

I picked up the bowl, handed it to him and started eating. I had just finished my plate and was about to introduce myself to the boy next to me when I heard a shriek to my right. Turning my head, I saw Pansy standing on the seat having a panic attack.

"KILL IT," She screamed.

"Kill what," I asked looking at her.

"THAT MOUSE," She screamed louder.

I sighed. She was screaming over a mouse. Looking under the table, I saw a tiny little mouse looking terrified for it's life.

"Don't you dare touch that mouse," I yelled, getting up and running to Pansy's spot.

Getting down on my knees, I put my hands on the floor and carefully called to the mouse. At first it just stood there, but then it ran into my hands. Pansy started screaming to me to kill it, but I ignored her. Smiling, I stood up and started to walk around the table so I could sit back down.

"Are you planning on keeping that little thing," The blond boy who sat next to me asked as I walked up to him. "If so, you might need this," He said conjuring up a small cage.

"Thank you," I said taking the cage and putting the mouse in it. "I know it's silly to keep a tiny mouse, but it didn't deserve to be killed just for scaring Pansy."

"I'm Terence," He said smiling.

"I'm Hermione," I smiled before blushing. "But you already know that from the Sorting Ceremony."

"It's cool," He said. "I know you didn't really eat much, but I'll show you where the Slytherin Dorms so you can put your mouse down."

"Thanks," I smiled. "That'd be nice."

I followed him between the benches of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. I don't know if it was because I was tired or if it was because people kept staring at me, but the walk leaving the dinning hall sure did feel longer.

"To get in to the dormitory, you have to say a password, which changes throughout the year," Terence said. "I'll let you know what it is when we get to the entrance, which is in the dungeons. Don't let the word dungeon fool you though, it's a great place. There are windows that show the Black Lake and sometimes you can see the creatures that live in it."

I tried to listen to him, but it was hard to watch where I was walking and listen at the same time.

"Here we are," he said stopping. "Fidi."

The door opened to reveal a dark stone room with beautiful black leather furniture and incredibly high ceilings. In the back of the room were two large black panels that I assumed were the windows. The room's lighting was green, making the room look more eerie. It was beautiful, perfect. This was MY common room.

* * *

**A/N: Because I got 2 reviews from the same person, I'll change from updating every Sunday with 5 chapters or 16 total reviews (again, whichever comes first, which looks like reviews). Please review and leave your comments, questions, and constructive criticism! I can only make it better with your help! Oh, I forgot to mention that Fidi is Greek for "Serpent"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! There are currently 9 reviews for this story (YAY!)! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Slytherin Dorms

"The dorms are upstairs," Terence said after a few minutes. "The stairs to the left lead to the boy's dorms and the stairs to the right lead to the girl/s. There are bathrooms off each dorm. There are seven rooms for each of the seven years of Hogwarts. You'll be in room one with the other first year girls and your stuff is already in there. For the guys, the bed is chosen for us, but it might be different with the girls. Uh... That's all I can think of right now."

"What about new uniforms," I giggled.

"Oh! Right! Uniforms," he said loudly. "Your new uniforms are upstairs in your dorm. You get a robe, tie, scarf, shoes, sweater, shirt and pants. Being a girl, you probably get a skirt because the other girls have skirts. If you want anything else, you'll have to buy it in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"When do classes start," I asked.

"Tomorrow," He smiled. "Most teachers aren't too strict day one on first years as long as they're only a couple minutes late, but be careful because some are. Snape's pretty cool, but other professors don't like us Slytherins too much."

"Well they haven't met me," I smiled, knowing my adult charming skills. "I've made an adult who hated me, love me in five minutes. No one is going to be hating me any time soon."

With that, I walked up the stairs and to the first year girl's dormitory. Walking inside, I was shocked. There were five old fashion four post beds with green sheets that looked to be made of silk, a large black window showing the Black Lake, table lamps on the right side of every bed, a chandelier in the middle of the room, green and black trunks at the end of every bed, new uniforms laid on all the beds, and Slytherin Crest rugs on the right side of the beds. It was amazing.

Walking up to the first bed on the left, I saw a note that said "the clothes will shrink once you put them on." I smiled and looked to see if there was a name on the bed. Opening the trunk, I saw it was empty and realized I really did get to choose which bed I got to sleep in.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common room," I heard someone down stairs saying.

"Hi," a girl said walking into the room. "The other first years are just getting the tour from the Prefects, Grenna Farley to be exact, though you already got your tour from Mr. Terence Higgs."

"Kinda," I smiled. "He was really nice and offered to bring me back here so I could put Milly down."

"Milly," She asked.

"My mouse," I said holding up the cage.

"Is that the mouse that caused that other first year girl to scream," She laughed. "That thing couldn't hurt a fly! It's so tiny!"

"I know," I smiled.

"I'm Ella Willkins, second year," She smiled. "If you ever want or need someone to talk to, just come to room two and get me. Everyone in Slytherin is rude to anyone in the years under them, but first years need someone to help them sometimes."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going to get ready for bed so I can get breakfast and not be late to my first class tomorrow."

"Good idea," She smiled. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ella," I said as she closed the door.

Finally, I was alone again so I could hear Grenna telling the other first years about Slytherin. As I listened, I opened the trunk in front of my bed and started putting my things in it. On the bottom on the trunk, I put the pins, bottle caps, ribbons, fake flower, thread and needle, wool, and beads I brought to personalize my look while still showing house pride. I would have to remember to make something quick in the morning otherwise I would just be another face in the crowd.

"Now go to your rooms, unpack your things, and go to sleep," Grenna said before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Goodnight."

I took my uniform off the bed and brought them with me to the bathroom so I could size them before getting my pajamas on. To my surprise, my uniform took less than a second to shrink after I put it all on. I took it all off and put on my pajamas, a light gray tank top and a pair of purple and black plaid shorts. Walking into the bedroom, I saw Pansy sitting on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing," I asked walking over to her. "This is my bed."

"No, it's mine," She said. "I sleep on the bed across from the door."

"Get off MY bed," I yelled.

"It's not YOUR bed," She yelled.

"Look at the night stand," I said.

She looked over, jumped up, and ran into the bathroom screaming. I tried hard not to laugh, but I did. I told her to get off my bed.

Suddenly, as I was laughing, I stopped. Pansy would get someone to kill Milly. I tried to clear my head and remember the protection charms Ms. Bell taught me. I wasn't going to just let Milly DIE because Pansy was being a witch, and not the magical kind!

"That wasn't cool," a girl, I think named Tracy Davis, said.

"I told her to get off my bed," I said rolling me eyes. "I would have done the same thing to any one of you if you were on my bed. I don't like people on my bed or touching my stuff. I've had enough of that at Bell's!"

"I understand," another girl, Daphne Greengrass, said. "I have a little sister, she'll be coming here in two years, and she does not understand privacy and that my stuff isn't hers! That's why I was so excited to get my letter, get away from her for a while. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I need my space!"

"Since none of the rest of us have chosen a bed, do you mind if I take the one next to you," She asked.

"Go ahead," I smiled. "I don't mind at all."

At that moment, Pansy came out of the bathroom. I looked at her and it looked like she had been crying because she had black lines running down her face. I almost felt bad for her, but that feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I want the bed closest to the bathroom," Pansy said sitting on the second bed on the right. "It takes a long time to look this good!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Daphne to see her doing the same thing. We both started laughing. As we calmed down, we started unpacking her stuff and putting it in her trunk.

"Thanks," She said when her stuff was moved. "I'm going to go size me robes."

I nodded. As she grabbed her robes, I went over to Milly and started to do the protective enchantments. The only thing the enchantments would do was make it so magic wouldn't effect her and you had to remove the enchantments to pick her up.

"Goodnight," Daphne said as she came out of the bathroom. "We all need our beauty sleep, some of us more than others."

I tried not to laugh as I got under my covers and turned my light off. If tomorrow was like today, I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life!

* * *

**A/N: 7 more reviews or 2 chapters (which ever comes FIRST) until I change when I update so keep on reviewing! CONSTRICTIVE criticism is encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4. For all of you who think this is going to be Hermione/Terence. The two characters you see are there for a reason. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Breakfast

I woke up and looked around the room. Luckily, the other girls were still sleeping so I was able to get ready without anyone bothering me. I showered quick, got dressed, and quickly created something to put in my hair. I grabbed the green and silver beads, four bobby pins, used magic to make the stick, and made four little hair pins.

Checking the time, it was almost six thirty and breakfast started at seven so I quickly put it two of the hair pins. Smiling at Daphne, I put the other two on her night stand with a note saying "I made a couple extra hair pins this morning and thought I'd give them to you because you were so nice to me yesterday. Thanks. ~Hermione".

"I'll bring you back some crumbs as soon as I can," I said to Milly as I walked out of the dorm and into the common room.

"You're up early," I heard, making me spin and look at the stairs to the boys dorms. "I thought you'd be sleeping in as long as you could."

"I did," I shrugged. "At Bell's, you were lucky to sleep past seven because of the babies."

"I see," Terence said walking up to me. "Want to go get some breakfast?"

"I was actually on my way there," I smiled. "But I'd much rather go with you."

Terence smiled at me, grabbed my hand and then let it go. I was confused, but he looked at me apologetically and I realized why he let go. Giggling, I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. We stood there smiling for a while before we left for breakfast.

"We'll probably be some of the first people in there because most people don't get out of bed until seven or seven thirty," Terence smiled at me. "Not that I mind. The people that are up at this hour are usually the gossipers."

"What do they gossip about," I asked. "I mean if you know."

"Mostly who's dating who, but really anything they hear," he shrugged. "Last year I was who they always targeted. How I flirted with every girl just because I was nice to them and how I had at least three girlfriends when I was just being a friend with a shoulder to cry on. I've never had a girlfriend and I don't think I ever will now because of the gossipers."

I tried to hide the depression that was now fighting to control me. People thought he flirted with every girl and I was nothing more than another girl. No matter how much I tried now, I would never know if we really liked me or was just being friendly, which was better than Bell's at least.

"You will," I said trying to smile. "You're a great guy! I mean you helped give me a home for a tiny little field mouse that could have been killed!"

"I guess," he said as he pushed the giant doors to the Great Hall open. "I forgot to tell you, mail usually comes in the morning so watch out for flying owls, packages and letters."

"Ok," I said taking a seat. "I'll try to remember that."

"You know, you're not like the other girls here," he smiled. "Usually, Slytherins are too into themselves, but you're talking to me and trying to keep a mouse safe. It's nice to finally meat someone who doesn't fit the norm."

"Thanks," I smiled, slightly confused. "Does the food just appear like- OH!"

I didn't even get to finish my question before the food just appeared, like it did last night. Terence was smiling at me, probably ready to tease me about what I almost asked, but he didn't say a word. All he did was smile at me for a couple moments before digging in.

"If you want, I'll walk you to your first class so you don't get lost," Terence said between bites of french toast lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar and cinnamon. "That is if that's alright. I don't want to seem pushy."

"You're not be pushy," I smiled before tasting my pancake. "I don't know my way around yet, so it would be good to know where my first class is so I'm not late."

"If you want, I'll meet you outside all your classes and bring you to the next," He smiled. "For today that is. I don't care if I'm late because I've been late before and I know I will again. Plus, getting you to class on time on day one is more important."

I smiled and blushed. This was the first time in my life that anyone was actually caring about me more than them self! I could tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Who knows, maybe this could turn into something more than just friendship.

"Higgs," I heard Draco say before he sat next to me.

"Malfoy," Terence said, before looking at me. "We can go as soon as you're finished eating."

"Go," Draco asked. "Go where?"

"Terence is walking me to class," I smiled. "All of the actually. He wants to make sure I know where my classes are and that I'm not late on my first day."

"Sure, that's all," Draco said under his breath.

"I'm finished," I said as I smiled as Terence, ignoring Draco's comment.

"Ladies first," He said standing up and offering me his hand.

I giggled and took his hand, using it to get out off the bench. Keeping ahold of my hand, Terence lead me out of the Great Hall as people were straggling in. I smiled as he walked down the hall until I realized we were on our way back to the Slytherin Dorms.

"I thought your mouse would want something to eat so I put a half bagel in a napkin and hid it in my robes. I know it's not the healthiest thing, but some food is better than none," Terence said handing me the bagel. "You can give it some now and save the rest for later when you forget to bring something back."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I bet Milly's hungry after almost getting killed last night. Give me just a minute so I can run in and feed her!"

"Unless Pansy's in there, you don't have to rush," Terence said. "I'll just be waiting in the common room."

I opened the wall, gave his hand a quick squeeze and ran up the stairs. When I got upstairs, Daphne was sitting on my bed. I tried to ignore that as I took off Milly's protective enchantments, gave her a couple tiny pieces of bagel and put the enchantments back on. Finally, I gave in.

"What," I asked her.

"You left the Great Hall last night with the boy you were sitting next to," She smiled. "And today when I walked into the common room to get some exercise before getting ready, I saw you two leaving together AND you guys were holding hands. What's up with that?"

"We're just friends," I said sitting next to her. "But he's really nice and cute and I wouldn't say no to being more than friends with him."

"So you like him," She smiled. "That's so cute! You to TOTALLY have to go out! I know we can't leave the castle until winter vacation, but you should see if you two can hang out!"

"Daphne, we just met last night! I hardly know the guy," I said loudly and blushing before quieting back down. "I mean give me a while to get to know him before you try to hook us up! I have to go, he's bringing me to class."

"HOW CUTE," She squealed. "You two are SO cute together!"

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, taking slow deep breaths to try and make the redness in my cheeks lighten. Knowing me, it would barely be lightened and Terence would ask why my face was so red, causing me to get even more red. Sometimes being me was so annoying!

* * *

**A/N:I'm moving on Saturday (June 15th) to my beautiful new house, sadly without my sixteen year old kitty (we put him to sleep Friday because he was suffering, we think he had cancer). 4 reviews until I change when I update so keep on reviewing and my moving won't effect the updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5 (finally)! I moved June 15th and haven't had internet since the night before so please forgive me for not updating earlier! I know you're all probably mad that it's been forever, but I really am sorry! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Headed to Class

"Orange, half-blood, mother pureblood, father Muggle Born, five foot four, unyielding, ten and a half, Cedar, Phoenix Feather, October 15, 1978, and don't know what else you want to know," Terence said as I walked up to him.

"What," I asked confused.

"My favorite color is orange, I'm a half-blood, my mother is a pureblood, my father is a Muggle Born, I'm five feet and four inches tall, my unyielding tan and a half inch wand is made of Cedar wood and has a Phoenix feather core, I was born October 15 in the year 1978, and I don't know what else you want to know about me," he explained, still leaving me confused.

"Why are you telling me this," I asked.

"I heard you tell Daphne we just met and you hardly know me, so I was giving you information about myself," He shrugged. "I know I should have let you ask or asked you first, but I wanted you to know so I wasn't so much of a stranger."

"She was trying to get me to spend winter break with you," I blushed. "It's crazy because we just met and school just started and I have no idea if Ms. Bell would let me go home with someone else over break anyway because she's protective of us."

"You mean Ms. Bell as in the owner of Bell's Wizardly Foster Home," He asked smiling. "I live down the street! Ms. Bell used to baby sit me while my parents worked and repaid her by getting groceries for her, buying clothes for kids as they grew if they didn't have any fitting clothes, and actually paying her! Wait a second, did you always get picked on when you were little and did someone finally stand up for you one day, the next day freaking out because you had a black eye?"

"That was me," I sighed. "WAIT! You were the kid that got my punched in the eye! Why did you tell them to stay away from me or you would make them?!"

"I didn't tell them to stay away from you," He said putting his hands up. "I just told them to stop picking on you! You were crying at least once a week and I hated seeing you cry! Why do you think the day after you got your black eye that Ms. Bell gave you that tiara?"

"That was from you," I whispered, smiling. "I thought it was just part of Katie's old Halloween costume."

"No, that was real," he smiled. "White gold, diamonds and a purple sapphire heart in the top point. My mother thought I was crazy for wanting it so badly for a girl I would probably never see again."

"My favorite color is purple because of that tiara," I blushed. "I bring it with me everywhere just because it made me feel so much better emotionally that day. Thank you."

I started to get tears in my eyes as I thought back to the day I got punched in the eye, ignoring the boy who tried to help me, and getting the tiara. I was so horrible to Terence and all he was trying to do was trying to stop the other kids from picking on me.

"'Mione," He said hugging me. "I'm sorry. I should have just told Ms. Bell instead of trying to take care of it myself. I just had a crush on you and didn't want them hurting you."

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I was so horrible to you. I blamed you when you only tried to help. You were so wonderful and I made you the bad guy. I'm so sorry Terence!"

For the next few minutes, we just stood there, in each other's arms. As I cried, Terence rubbed his hand in small circles on my back. It made the tears come down harder, but it made me feel better to know he didn't hate me for being horrible to him all those years ago.

"Let's bring you to class," Terence said when I stopped crying. "If we don't hurry, you'll be late."

I nodded, afraid that talking would start me crying again. I was about to take a step when I was picked up off the ground. Looking up, I saw Terence had me in his arms, carrying me out of the dungeons.

"It would be easier if you walked," He said, voice slightly strained.

"Ok," I said quietly.

Carefully, he set me down and grabbed my hand. Smiling at him, we quickly started walking towards Professor McGonagall's class so I wouldn't be late. In no time, we got to the door. Looking inside, I saw that only about half the class was seated and we still had a couple minutes until it started.

"Thanks," I said hugging him. "I really appreciate it, all of it."

"It's not problem," he said hugging me tight. "I'll be back after class gets out to bring you to your next one. Now, I should go so I'm not late."

"Bye," I said letting go and smiling

"Bye," He said leaning down and kissing my cheek.

I turned and walked inside as the fire in my cheeks got hotter and hotter. By the time I took my seat, it felt like someone was holding a match to my cheeks.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall said when she closed the doors couple minutes later. "Today, I'd like to start off class by assigning an in class essay. The topic for this essay will be very easy and only I will read it. I will only be grading you on your grammar, spelling and punctuation. Now does anyone have any questions before I give you all your topic? No? Your topic is you. I want to know all about you, your family and your life. If you don't want to write about members of your family then you do not have to, this is just want you don't mind me knowing about yourselves. If Ms. Lorain does not want me to know about her worst fear then she won't tell me. If Mr. Finnigan doesn't wish me to know about his father then he won't write it. I don't care what you write, so long as it's about you and not offensive. Now, you have the hour remaining to write your personal essay."

During class, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came running in late, disturbing us all momentarily. Luckily, it didn't make me forget what I was writing about, the few things I knew about my parents. I described them the best I could from the picture I saw of them when my mom was still pregnant with me.

"Alright class," Professor McGonagall said. "Finish up your last few sentences and turn in your essays."

I got up, having finished a while ago and just writing about little things to keep me working. When I turned it in, McGonagall smiled at me before I turned around and left.

As he said, Terence was waiting at the door for me and did indeed walk me to my next class. Every class he was there and walked me to the next, including class to lunch and lunch to class. My last class, I got out early so I started walking the way he did to find HIS class. I was about halfway there when I bumped into someone with my head down.

"I'm so sorry," I said picking up my books. "I should have been watching where I was going and-"

"No, I'm sorry," Terence's voice said. "I should have been watching. I've been in a bit of a fog today, but that's no excuse not to pay attention to my surroundings."

"Terence," I said looking up.

"Hermione! I... What are you doing in this part of the castle," He asked in shock.

"I got out of class a little early so I came to find you," I blushed.

"Sure you didn't skip class and try to stalk me to mine," He said skeptically, then laughing to show me he was kidding.

"You're a jerk," I smiled, hugging him after we both stood up.

We laughed and made our way to Slytherin dorms so we could drop our stuff off before dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Three reviews for Chapter 6, which I'll upload as soon as I can after I see that I've gotten 3 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day Back

Every day was the same. Terence and I ate meals together, he walked me to class, he'd jokingly tease me, hugged me at least a hundred times and kissed me on the cheek. During breaks, he came by Bell's and brought me to his, where his parents would bring us to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade once a week.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, and I all got close during the rest of first year, getting slightly closer every year. I was all ready for my fourth year until the year actually started.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said for all of us to hear. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. Now, please welcome the ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madam Maxime!"

Right as he said their name, the doors opened and beautiful girls dressed in blue danced down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. I looked at Terence and he was in a trance, figures seeing as almost every other guy was too. As the music ended, one girl in blue and a littler girl in a gray and salmon outfit did a bow.

After kissing the Madam Maxime's hand, Dumbledore ran to the front and silenced our cheering.

"Now, our friends from the north, please greet the proud Sons Of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore called out before the doors reopened, though I didn't know they had closed.

In through the doors walked men in magical walking-like sticks that admitted an array of orange sparks and they hit the bottom to the ground. About half way down the aisle, the stopped and made a straight line, hitting the sticks to the ground and spinning them. Putting the sticks down, the first ran to the front of the hall while the second grabbed his stick along with his own and ran up too.

As the first one danced, someone else walked through the doors in a jacket and hat that made me gasp, Viktor Krum. THE Viktor Krum was at Hogwarts! As he walked past me, he looked at me and caused me to smile. I thought he was going to walk by, but he stopped and stared at me until his high master went to great Dumbledore.

"Really," Draco whispered in my ear. "Krum?"

"At least I wasn't smiling at all of them, Draco," I smirked.

"At least they aren't famous wizards that every girl wishes to have," He smirked back.

"Wizards are males and witches don't want witches," I smirked, winning our "battle."

"Looks like someone has an attraction to you," Blaise said from across table.

I giggled but was able to calm myself before Dumbledore started talking.

"Hogwarts, let's entertain our friends in the best way we can, all stand," Dumbledore said. "Maestro, if you will!"

Crap, I thought as Dumbledore started to have us sing our school song. I just looked down and shook me head as everyone started singing. When I looked up, I looked over at Viktor Krum and was looking back at me, almost like he was embarrassed for me.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch," Dumbledore said as Crouch walked next to him.

I stopped paying attention, until I heard people yelling. Apparently, no one under seventeen could enter the tournament, not like I cared. Again, I tuned out and pretended that I was paying attention.

"The Goblet of Fire," I heard Dumbledore say when I tuned back in again, unveiling what looked like a trophy. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

With that, Dumbledore released us so we could get some sleep before classes, though none of us girls got much sleep after seeing Viktor Krum.

"I can't believe he looked at you," Pansy squealed.

"I can't believe he kept looking at you when he stopped next to Igor," Daphne giggled.

"You are so lucky," Tracy sighed.

"You're going to be the envy of every girl at Hogwarts," Millicent smiled.

"I can't believe I was the one he stared at," I beamed. "I mean he's VIKTOR KRUM! He can have any girl he wants, yet he's single and stared at me, ME, little Hermione Jean Lorain, fourth year at Hogwarts! I mean it's crazy!"

"Will you guys shut up," I heard Blaise and Draco yell from the common room. "We can hear you in the fourth year boy's dorms!"

"Sorry," We yelled to them, not that we really cared.

"Does everyone have the scrolls I sent you this summer," I asked.

"Yes," They all said.

"I sent you all your favorite color for a reason," I smiled. "These scrolls are enchanted! When we write on them, all of us will see it! If you're taking a test and have your scroll, ask a question because it will only stay for five minutes before disappearing. On the back, there's a Slytherin Crest with a tiara to show it goes to us incase you have multiples."

"Do you," Millicent asked.

"I do," I smiled.

"For," Tracy smirked.

"One for you four, and one forth year boys," I shrugged.

"You mean you don't have one for Terence," Pansy said batting her eye lashes.

"And one for him," I said slightly blushing.

"What about one for the Ella," Daphne asked.

"And Katie," Pansy asked.

"And Ginny," Daphne said.

"And Loony Luna," Pansy smiled.

"And Harry and Ron," Daphne smirked.

"OK," I yelled. "I have a lot! I just like to have private conversations with people!"

"How do you keep them all straight," Tracy asked.

"I told you the back of ours, the boys is a Slytherin Crest with a sword, Ella's is a mouse, Katie's is a bell, Ginny's is a weasel, Luna's is a moon, and Harry and Ron's is a lightning bolt and a weasel. The only reason for the weasels are because their last name kind of sounds like weasel."

"Why is Ella's a mouse," Millicent asked.

"She laughed about Milly terrifying Pansy first year," I smirked.

"How is the little bugger," Pansy asked looking around the room.

"She passed away this summer," I shrugged. "BUT! Ms. Bell let me get a bunny and Dumbledore said I could bring her! I brought all her stuff and her! She's still in her carrier. If you want, you can help me grow everything and set it up in here!"

They all agreed and we got everything ready for her. As soon as everything was ready, I got her carrier and took her out to show the girls.

"SHE'S SO CUTE," The chimed together.

"What's her name," Daphne asked.

"Victoria," I smiled.

"Why Victoria," Pansy asked.

"Because it was my mother's name," I said putting Victoria in her cage. "I was finally able to drag some more information about my parents out of Ms. Bell this summer. This is the year I'm going to find out more about my parents. Snape said that he would sign off to let me into the restricted section if I needed it once I was in fourth year along with telling me everything he knew about them!"

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for," Tracy smiled. "I know I would hate to barely know anything about my parents! Oh, brought the tiny vials you asked for!"

"You asked her too," Pansy asked looking at Tracy.

"I asked all of you guys because I couldn't buy tiny vials and get away with it because Ms. Bell know's I'm wonderful in potions," I answered. "Anyway, along with finding out about my parents, I'm going to be making a bunch of little potions for us to use this year. I only had one tiny vial this summer and I finally found a phoenix that gave me some of it's tears! So, if you all help me get ingredients and cauldrons, I can make the potions in our bathroom and we can have them as early as next week!"

The girls were all excited, as was I. We were all about to get the potions we wanted without buying them off someone else. The one I was most excited for was Felix Felicis, liquid luck. A week before school started, I found a list of ingredients and a small bottle in a book I got for my birthday, left from my father. Since then, I was determined to make the potion and have luck on my side whenever I needed it.

"I'm going to bed," I said yawning. "We only have a few hours to sleep before class and I intend to get every second I can."

"Goodnight," Daphne said before laying in bed herself.

Soon, all of us were sleeping, dreaming of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

**A/N: Updating Sunday no matter how many reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to apologize to everyone. I was going to update, but my life has been really hectic since I promised (though I broke it). It's hard to update when I barely get online besides school. Also, I've lost interest in my stories, but am leaving them up because I WILL get back to them some day. I'll be going through another I love "_" phase and will be able to write for hours, updating probably every other day! If you have any suggestions, please PM me and I'll keep them in mind for when I get back to writing End Of Panem, Missing Piece Of Me, and Secrets In Plain Sight. SIPS will be able to be updated when I get home because I have a few chapters saved on a flash drive.  
**

* * *

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for One Direction (my currently obsession, mostly Niall XD) one shots. I'm not afraid to write rated M (male on male) stories so just PM me. I'll be making a "story" of one shots if anyone actually messages me.**


End file.
